Drive
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius realize their feelings for one another... and Jed lets Octavius drive one night. Warnings: SEX. M/M. Jed/Octavius If you don't like that stuff, don't read it!


Jedediah and Octavius were celebrating the defeat of Cecil and his gang of night guards up on the roof of the museum. The full moon was out and was casting an ethereal glow on the two leaders.

"Hey, Octavius?" Jed asked, splitting the comfortable silence with his raspy voice.

"Yes, Jedediah?" came the breathy reply.

"Well, I was thinkin'," Jed started, trying to get his head straight. Since even before they were forced to become friends, Jed had had a fascination with the Roman General. He thought he was brave and loyal and wise and – dare he say it – quite attractive for a man. "And I wanted to thank you for tonight."

Octavius looked at him, puzzled. "Whatever for?"

"For bein' my friend." Jed looked back at the Roman just in time to see the wide eyes return to normal size.

"Well, I… I don't know what to say…" he stuttered. He composed himself and then sat upright. "I am honored that you consider me a friend, Jedediah, as I do you."

"Jed," Jedediah responded. "Th' name's Jed."

"Right… Jed."

Jedediah smiled upon hearing his nickname. "So, Ockie," he continued, chuckling as Octavius narrowed his eyes. "Where do you think our relationship is headed?"

As soon as he said it, he mentally kicked himself. _Where'n the hell did that come from? What relationship?_

"What relationship?" Octavius all but whispered.

"This," Jed said, and spread his hands out in the air over the both of them.

"Our friendship? Well, I think it's heading down a long and glorious path to victory."

"Do you reckon it will ever be anythin' more?" Jed whispered.

Octavius swallowed. "Do you want it to be?" he asked, his voice somewhat husky.

They didn't notice that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Now only a few millimeters separated their faces.

"I'd like that a lot, partner…" Jed stated, and just as Octavius was about to close the distance, Jedediah pulled back. "But it can never be."

"What?!" Octavius demanded, slightly disappointed.

"Our own countries are fightin' 'gainst each other, Ockie. It could never work."

"Maybe if they saw that we were being civil towards each other, they might take our lead. You are a mighty leader, Jedediah, and I know your countrymen only want what's best for you; they'll follow you every step of the way, as will mine."

"Wow, Ockie…" Jed said in amazement and amusement. "I never knew how preachy you could be."

"Oh, do shut up." Octavius ordered, and then grabbed the back of Jed's head and brought him in for a kiss. He smoothed his hands down Jed's back as they continued their tongue-fight for dominance.

When they broke apart, they saw that the sun was threatening to rise above the trees.

"We need to get back inside before we both turn to dust," Octavius pointed out, standing up and reaching out a hand for Jed.

The cowboy accepted the hand, pulling himself up and into Octavius's arms. They kissed sweetly one last time before heading down into the building.

They were holding hands in the Hall of African Mammals when everything around them stopped moving and then they, too, were frozen.

"Jed!" Larry called, wandering through the halls. "Jed! Octavius! Oh, where are you guys…?" He turned the corner into the African exhibit and saw that the two were frozen on the spot in mid-step, holding hands. He looked at them adoringly before picking them up and bringing them back to the diorama room.

_The next night…_

After the sun went down on the museum, the two small heroes found themselves able to move again. When they realized that they were holding hands, they glanced at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Jed, Octavius. Glad to see you two are getting along so well," Larry said, smirking at their linked hands. "I moved you guys from your dioramas because of… well, I think you get the idea."

Jedediah blushed slightly but squeezed Octavius's hand a little more tightly. "Thanks, Gigantor."

"Yeah," Larry looked around at the Mayans, who were getting anxious to escape. "Well, I'm going to go check on all the other exhibits. Don't get into too much trouble…" With that he left the two figurines alone.

"So…" Jedediah started, only to be silenced with a small kiss from Octavius. He smiled as hands encircled his waist to rest at the small of his back. "Whadda we do now?"

"Oh," Octavius said, kissing and nipping at Jed's neck. "I can think of a few things…"

"Octavius!" Jed whispered urgently, looking around at their surroundings.

"What?! I meant we could play fetch with Rexy," he replied. "But I want to try this driving thing tonight."

"Uh, I don't know 'bout that, Ockie… S'pretty dangerous."

"_You_ do it all the time."

"Tha's 'cause I know _how_ ta drive."

"Where did you learn?"

"From… s'not important."

"Exactly. I'm driving."

Jedediah sighed heavily; it really was futile trying to fight with the Roman when he had his mind set on something. "Fine. But if we crash, you ain't never drivin' again, ya hear?"

"I won't crash us." At Jed's death glare, he insisted, "I _promise_ I won't crash us."

Defeated, Jedediah said, "Fine," and handed Octavius the little plastic keys. As Octavius reached for them, Jed grabbed his arm and brought him in for a fierce kiss.

"What was that for?" Octavius questioned, soothing his slightly bruised lip with his tongue.

"In case we _do_ crash."

Octavius smirked and jumped into the driver's seat of the blue and red sports car. He patted the seat next to him, urging Jedediah to hop in as well. "Come on, my friend! We're burning moonlight!"

Jedediah couldn't help but smile as he climbed in next to his new friend-made-boyfriend. "Okay, let's see what ya got, Ock." He barely had time to sit down when they peeled off in the direction of the office. "Uh, Ock, where are we headin'?"

Octavius just laughed, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The car propelled forward until Octavius skidded to a halt in the night guard's office. "Here, my friend, is where we are going."

Jed chuckled as he stepped out of the car. "All righ'… Why?"

"Privacy."

"But we'd have plenty 'o privacy back at the-mmph!" He was cut off as Octavius brought their lips together again, threading his fingers through Jed's dirty-blonde hair. It was a frantic kiss, lips connecting and disconnecting over and over; tongues battling for dominance, exploring every inch of the other's mouth; and hands memorizing every crevice of the other's body.

Octavius' hands dropped to undo Jed's vest, throwing it to the floor; he then unbuttoned his shirt, skirting his hands over the expanse of the muscled chest. He took his own breastplate off, dropping it to the floor with a loud – to them – bang. They were shedding their clothes one article at a time, all the while backing up toward the desk. They were completely naked by the time Jed's back connected with the dark wood of Larry's desk.

"Octavius…" Jed moaned as the Roman palmed the cowboy's growing erection. He bucked, trying to get more of the delicious friction Octavius was creating. He dropped his head to the general's neck, sucking and biting and moaning as Octavius squeezed his member, stroking up and down slowly. "Nnn… Stop _teasin'_, Ockie…"

The Roman gave Jed a cheeky grin before dropping to his knees in front of him, skirting his hands along the cowboy's legs as he did so. Jedediah's head connected with the desk rather violently when Octavius licked the underside of his cock. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched in an attempt not to scream out at the intense pleasure. He was in heaven… and then it stopped.

He looked down at Octavius who was staring up at him with a smile. All of a sudden Octavius stood back up, the grin disappearing. "Turn around," he said, motioning to Jed to do so. The cowboy wasted no time in turning and pressing his front against the wood.

"Octavius, what're you-OH!" One of Octavius' fingers, wet with his own saliva, pushed its way past the tight muscles at Jed's opening. He tried gripping the desk in desperation, the feeling of intrusion a new thing for him. He panted heavily when another finger made its way inside, scissoring and stretching. Octavius' fingers brushed over a spot in Jedediah that made the blonde-haired man shriek and buck into the wood. "Christ! Wha' was tha'?!"

Octavius just smirked and grazed his fingers over that spot again, chuckling at Jed's reaction. He removed his fingers a moment later, licking the palm of his hand and stroking his own cock a few times. "Are you ready, my friend?"

"Ready for wha-AH!" Octavius slowly pushed himself into Jed, watching as the other man squirmed at the uncomfortable and painful intrusion. "Unh… Hmm… Agh…" he moaned, as inch-by-inch Octavius entered him.

"Shh…" Octavius soothed, running one hand up and down Jed's back, the other one resting on the blonde's stomach, lightly pulling him back. "Relax." Octavius waited for a minute before thrusting the rest of the way in.

"Oooow!" Jed cried, pushing his forehead into the desk. Octavius pulled out a bit before thrusting in again, slowly. He brushed up against that bundle of nerves once again and Jed screamed again, though this time in pleasure-laced pain. "Huuuuh… Ockie…"

The Roman continued to thrust in and out of Jedediah, creating a rhythm acceptable for the both of them. Jed constantly voiced his pleasure through moans, groans, and screams. Octavius snaked his hand around Jed's waist, gripping his forgotten erection. Jed yelled out again and bucked into the hand wrapped around him. The general stroked at the same speed he was thrusting.

"Hmmmmmm…" Jed groaned again. He didn't give Octavius any warning as he shouted and then squirts of his essence soaked the side of the desk; Octavius stroked him until he was spent and then thrust a couple more times before spilling his own load inside Jed.

The two slumped to the floor, embracing each other lovingly. Octavius pressed a kiss to Jedediah's forehead, red from pressing against the desk. "Jedediah?"

"Hm?"

Octavius sighed. "I love you," he whispered in his ear.

Jed shifted so as to hide his face from the Roman, his ears turning a bright red. He muttered something into Octavius' arm.

"What was that?" Octavius asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"I said I love ya, too, ya great coot."

Octavius, though confused at what a coot was, smiled anyway and gave Jedediah a loving kiss. "We've got to get back to the diorama room," he whispered when they broke apart.

"Hmm… Don' wanna." Jed moaned, rolling back over to snuggle into Octavius' side.

"I'll let you drive."

Jedediah jumped up at those words, pulling his clothes on faster than anyone had ever seen. He was already in the car as Octavius pulled on his tunic. "Well, les go, Toga Boy! We ain't got all night!" He revved the engine and Octavius smiled again. How he loved to drive…


End file.
